Royalty in the Rags
by S.E. Sawyer
Summary: Josephina is a 16 year old girl who is raised in a poor household. One day she is presented with an opportunity to participate in a yearlong exchange program to Ireland. If she should choose to take on this adventure it could be a huge help to her family and herself. Join Josephina in an adventure to find herself, help her family, and have a bit of romance in an unfamiliar country.


The grass brushed my body as I laid down to admire the Texas sun set. I always loved to watch the sky paint a picture of purples, pinks, oranges and blues. Admiring the sun set took my mind to a place of relaxation that I never got to experience unless I was caught up with chores and homework, which didn't happen often. It was even more seldom I didn't have my siblings interrupting the few moments of solitude I had in a day.

"Josephina, I'm hungry!" exclaimed my youngest brother, Ryan, his face dirty from playing in our yard. Well that was right on que as it was about 7PM and bed time was lurking around the corner.

As I lazily got up I replied, "I'm coming Ryan." I made my way into the house where my other brother and sister were eyeing every move I made on my way to the kitchen. As I made my way to the refrigerator, I dreaded the reality that there is probably nothing in it besides some frozen chicken nuggets because we haven't been to the store in three weeks. I opened the freezer only to find a half bag of frozen chicken nuggets which was barley enough to feed two out of four individuals in our household currently. I was going to go hungry tonight, as I did the night before. Sadly, this wasn't a new occurrence, but as long as the kids got to eat I was good.

My mother worked two jobs as a waitress to try her best to support us. I was expected to come home, do my homework, make dinner, clean the house, and put the kids to bed. I want so badly to give my family a better life that the goals I have are to do my best in school, go to college and enter into a decent profession. These goals are difficult, but if I worked hard enough I know I will be able to give those that matter most to me an easier life. My thoughts were interrupted by Ryan tugging my shirt. As I flashed back to reality, I pulled the chicken nuggets out of the refrigerator and preheated the oven. "I hope Mom makes decent tips tonight because after tonight we have no food and I have no idea how we will eat" I thought to myself.

I passed out plates to my two brothers and sister and sat down beside them. They all looked at the table in front of me where I failed to put a plate and ate in silence. After my siblings ate, I made them take their baths and go to bed.

I had finals this coming week and needed to study which was hard on an empty stomach, but I had to persevere. A few hours passed and midnight rolled around. I knew this not because of the clock, but the door. Mom was home.

I rushed over to give her a hug and take her bags. I could see how exhausted she was from working at least 8 hours at both jobs today. "Mom, I wish you would let me get a job so I would be able to help take some of this work load off your body" I pleaded.

She gave me a tired glare and said, "I'm sorry honey, but you have more important things to worry like school and making a better life for yourself." That was just like mom to take all the bourdon on herself and support the idea of a better life for her children.

I smiled and said, "Well I do have finals this coming week and I feel I will make top scores again. Also, I was wondering if we have some money for groceries because I used the last bag of chicken nuggets tonight."

She reached in her purse and pulled out a wad of ones and fives and a few twenties. I knew this was all she made today and I wished I could push off buying food, but I had done that for a few days. "There is about $200 Josephina please make sure you use it sparingly at the grocery store" she said weakly. I nodded and she went off to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 7AM and scrounged up some food in the pantry to feed everyone. I woke up my siblings and we ate breakfast. After breakfast, I placed the dishes in the dishwasher and we all went to the room we shared to get dressed for school. "Gracin, Clara, Ryan! It's time to leave or we will be late!" I yelled to them as I grabbed my torn backpack. We all met up at the front of the house and started the ten minute walk to our three separate schools. First stop was Montrell Elementary for my little brother, Ryan, and little sister, Clara. I gave them both great big hugs and told them I love them. After our embrace they sprinted off to meet with their friends. I grabbed Gracin by the shoulders and we walked to Pierce Intermediate School. When we arrived he gave me a quick wave and ran off like the others. He was growing up and didn't want to look like a suck up, so he would only hug me at home occasionally.

I arrived at the back door of Smithson High and as always I was early enough to go to my first class and unpack my backpack. This was my second year in high school and I was already stereotyped as the nerd because all I did was study. This didn't bother me as it is the only way to reach my goal. As I started to open a book one of the "popular" boys, Zach Stormsby, slammed it down on the desk.

"Hey Josephina! Why are you such a nerd? You know you should live your life a little more and come to my party tonight" he urged.

Zach's behavior always confused me because he would act differently when we were alone. I looked up at him, pulling my blonde curly hair behind my ear and said, "Zach, you know we have finals next week. Why don't you leave me alone and go bother one of the other brainless bimbo's for a piece of ass"

Zach looked stunned and as more of our class mates started to enter the classroom took it as an invitation to show his true colors. "Josephina as if you could actually come to MY party. How dare you ask because this party is only for those who will make a name for themselves and not a nerd like you" he chuckled.

This was the last straw! I was done with his shit and stood up. He stared back at me confused as I usually just sit there and let him make a fool of me. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, forcing his face on the book he knocked out of my hand. "You know, dumbass, you should have listed to my advice the first time and left me alone. Maybe if I hold you in this position long enough you will learn a thing or two. The first being, to actually leave me alone because next time I will hurt you. The next, if you're lucky, some of this text might sink into you small mind and you may be able to make higher than a 40% on your finals." I knew I had about two minutes before the teacher walked in and the whole class was in shock at the position I had the most popular boy in school in. Hell, I was in shock, but I think the hunger finally got to me because I can usually deal with this idiot.

My two friends, Rina and Otto, showed up behind me and touched my shoulders. "Let the idiot go, Josephina, he's not worth you getting in trouble" Rina urged. She was absolutely right and I had about thirty seconds until the teacher walked through the door. I released him and he sprinted back to his seat to have his clique surround him.

I sat down in my chair and my friends stared me down. I told them about what happened and Otto and I exchanged high fives. "Josie that was AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and said "I don't know what came over me. I think I am finally tired of that whole group bothering me!"

"Good for you, Josie" Rina said with a warm smile. We sat down just in time to have our teacher walk through the door to start class.

About an hour later it was time to go to our next class and we gathered our books. The three of us walked to our next class, avoiding Zach and his Clique's stares. Once seated we watched as the class filled up with students. I dreaded this class because of assigned seating. My worst enemy sat behind me, Zach. Even better was the fact that I just had him in an arm bar face down on my desk not even an hour and a half earlier. I wondered if he was going to press his luck and ignore my warning. Luckily, if I needed backup my friends were only a couple of seats away. The teacher started to teach and we opened our notebooks. I was lost in the lesson when I got a jab in my side and was presented a piece of notebook paper. A death threat I'm sure considering who it was from. I opened the note and it read:

"I have never had a girl hold me face down on a desk before. I didn't know that you could fight."

I wrote: "There are a lot of things you do not know about me and I plan to keep it that way." I passed the note back to him and started to listen again. To my dismay I received another note.

"A lot of girls would love for me to get to know them better, but you are so different. Why do you prefer to ignore my existence?"

I was tired of him already. I took the note and shredded it on my desk and turned around and glared at him, hopefully discouraging the idea of another note. As I turned back around the intercom came on and said, "Josephina Madden to the office please."

I panicked inside because I never get called to the office. Did someone already snitch to the principal that I beat up the school favorite? Would I get suspended? What would my mother think? I got up from my chair, all eyes on me, and stated the walk to my doom.

As I entered the office the aid asked me to come into a conference room with the principal and a tall man in a suit with red hair and green eyes. I nervously sat down and asked, "Am I in trouble."

"On the contrary, Ms. Madden," Mr. Gooden the principal explained "you are being singled out with high honors."

"High honors?" I asked.

"Yes," he continues "remember about a month ago when we asked every student to submit a personal statement and resume? Well that was because we wanted to give one student the opportunity to study abroad in Ireland for a year."

"Sir, am I the one that has been selected?" I asked dumbfounded. I have always wanted to go to Ireland, but this sounds too good to be true and expensive.

"Yes you have" said the red haired man in the suit with a dreamy Irish accent.

I looked back at Mr. Gooden and said, "Sir, you know my family's situation"

Mr. Gooden replied and said, "yes, and so does our ambassador." Pointing to the Irish man "we have already contacted your mother and told her of the results and she has agreed to let you go to Ireland to be a part of this exchange program for a year. If you accept you leave in two weeks.

"This is a once in a life time all-expenses paid opportunity. You will be attending one of the most prestigious schools in Ireland. This would be great for those who wish to continue on to college." the Irish man said.

I was so overwhelmed at this moment. This was a dream come true, but there was so much I needed to figure out with mom, my siblings and myself. "I am so excited to receive this opportunity, but is it possible to have a day or two to discuss this with my family?" I asked.

"Of core Ms. Madden, we understand that you have a lot to think about please give me an answer by next Monday when you get to school. Also, keep this to yourself because none of the other students need to know about this opportunity" said the Irish man while flashing me a serious glance.

"Ms. Madden, you are more than welcome to go to your class and gather your things to go home so you are able to start to figure things out with your mother." Mr. Gooden said

I nodded and walked out of the conference room. I headed back down the hall to my class room to gather my things. As I entered the class room I felt the glare of a thousand eyes as I placed my things in my backpack and headed back down the hall to the back door.

I opened the door as if it was a door to another dimension and slowly made my way back home to decide my future.


End file.
